JOYÀ
by Tavata
Summary: Saru mo ki kara ochiru... Incluso los monos se caen de los árboles... - No puedes escapar a tu destino, Alud. Eres nuestro Alfa y siempre serás nuestro Alfa...
1. RONDO DOUBLE FACE

Rondo Double Face

La recta final, toda la carrera se definía en esa última línea recta… Ya no importaban las vueltas, los saltos en los barrancos, las peligrosas trampas, nada, era jugarse el todo por el todo en esa última parte…

Y ya solo quedaban tres vehículos… El audaz azul con blanco, la belleza roja con blanco y el forastero escarlata con franja negra y un dragón dorado a lo largo del cofre… Un rápido y peligroso cerrón por parte del vehículo azul con blanco en un momento determinante de la carrera hizo que el escarlata y él estuvieran a punto de colisionar pero afortunadamente para ambos vehículos lograron evitar el golpe en el último astrosegundo, tiempo desperdiciado para ellos y ventaja para la belleza roja y blanco que con un rugido de motor sacó delantera sin ningún trabajo… La carrera era suya.

La belleza roja con blanco cruzó con una considerable ventaja la línea de meta seguida por el vehículo escarlata y en último lugar el de cromas azul con blanco.

-¡Ganador, Override!

Al momento la ganadora se transformó celebrando una victoria más, los velocitronianos rugían de emoción.

- ¡Omedetoo gozai masu, Override! ¡Felicidades por tu victoria!

Exclamó alegremente el forastero escarlata solo transformarse.

Sí, felicidades Override- también le felicitó el vehículo azul cuando alcanzando a los otros dos también pasó a modo alterno- aunque no te confíes demasiado, la próxima vez seré yo quien gane.

Override dejó escapar una risilla divertida.

Como digas, Clocker; aunque tendrás que practicar todavía mucho más para lograrlo- dijo la chica encaminándose a las gradas donde el resto de habitantes del planeta Velocitron seguían aclamando al campeón.

Así será, Override… Ya verás, la siguiente carrera será mía- insistía Clocker- ¿Tú que dices, amigo?

El vehículo escarlata solo se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a ambas partes por igual, era prácticamente un recién llegado al planeta, obviamente se trataba de un cybertroniano amante de la velocidad, aunque su modo vehículo fuera un modelo clásico terrestre, un Ferrari F430 Spider escarlata con una franja negra que lo recorría a todo lo largo con un dragón chino de color dorado… Había llegado un ciclo de carreras y aunque hasta ese momento no había podido superar a Override, en la primera carrera si la había puesto en un momento dado contra las cuerdas pero en el último momento extrañamente había disminuido la velocidad y Override había sacado partido de la situación.

Sí, a ese forastero lo que más le gustaba era correr, corriendo era libre, no pasado, no futuro… solo presente, solo correr, derrapar y nunca detenerse.

Se sentía tan bien terminar una carrera que el Ferrari escarlata se estiró haciendo crujir cada una de sus articulaciones metálicas.

¡Yo invito la ronda de energon!- celebró Override entre los vítores de todos los velocitronianos.

La ovación no se hizo esperar. Una gran carrera y energon ¿Se podía pedir otra cosa?

…

Todos los velocitronianos de Delta celebraban, el energon corría por toda la ciudad, no había ni una sola mano que no tuviera un cubo para continuar con la fiesta.

Clocker, Override y su amigo cybertroniano estaban en la mesa de ganadores.

Había música, energon y buena compañía; el momento perfecto para disfrutarlo en grande. El cybertroniano se había quitado su casco dejándolo junto a él sobre la mesa, Override estaba muy interesada en el aditamento metálico.

Bonito diseño- dijo la chica dejando su cubo de energon sobre la mesa.

Domo arigatou- dijo el Ferrari dando las gracias.

¿Podría…?- continuó Override señalando el casco.

El Ferrari tomó el casco entre sus manos y lo pasó hacia Override, la chica lo recibió tomándolo con cuidado haciéndolo girar para verlo detalladamente mientras Clocker seguía más interesado en su energon que en el casco de su nuevo amigo.

Es hermoso- comentó Override entregando de nuevo el casco a su dueño- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Gracias, es mi kabuto- el Ferrari tenía todavía el casco entre sus manos.

¿Ka-bu-to?- repitió Override marcando cada sílaba.

El Ferrari dejó escapar una risilla.

Kabuto, no es una palabra cybertroniana- comenzó a explicar- es de origen terrestre. El kabuto es el casco de las armaduras samurái japonesas…

Override le miraba con toda atención mientras el Ferrari continuaba hablando sobre guerreros samurái, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar con tanto gusto y pasión de algo que no fueran de las carreras, por el tono de su vocalizador, el chico no solo amaba la Tierra y a los seres de antaño de los que hablaba, no, él no solo la amaba, la añoraba.

La extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó de pronto cortando la narración del Ferrari.

El Ferrari guardo silencio momentáneamente.

Hay… hay muchas cosas que extraño- comentó tratando de que su respuesta sonara despreocupara pero sin lograrlo.

Override se dio cuenta de que había cometido una indiscreción, si su amigo no hablaba de lo que había dejado atrás antes de venir con ellos a Velocitron no tenía derecho de querer averiguarlo solo por simple curiosidad.

Oh, lo lamento… Yo no quería…- trató de arreglarlo la campeona de las carreras.

Está bien, no hay ningún problema…- sonrió el Ferrari.

Chicos, si ya terminaron con su plática- intervino por primera vez Clocker en la conversación- ¿Podemos pedir otra ronda de energon?

…

La fiesta había sido excelente, una de las mejores para celebrar la victoria de Override.

Clocker se había retirado al igual que todos los demás cada uno a su respectivo taller para descansar un rato y comenzar a prepararse para la siguiente carrera. ¡No había tiempo que perder, entre mejor se preparaban mejor desempeño tendrían en la pista!

El Ferrari acompañó a Override a su taller cargando el trofeo de la dama.

Muy gentil, gracias- sonrió Override cuando llegaron a la puerta de su taller y el Ferrari le entregó el trofeo de campeona- pero no creas que esto será suficiente para que te deje ganar en la próxima carrera.

No, ni siquiera me atrevería a pensarlo- se sonrió el Ferrari.

Bueno, descansa… - se despidió Override cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Oyasuminasai, Override- se despidió a su vez el Ferrari- Buenas noches, Override.

Antes de que el Ferrari pudiera dar un solo paso para retirarse a su propio taller provisional algo le impactó por la espalda recibiendo todo el choque en la espalda, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le habían tirado el kabuto.

Tanto casco como mecha momentáneamente fuera de línea cayeron al suelo.

…

El Ferrari no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había durado su momentáneo apagón de sistemas, lo único que sabía era que cuando encendió los ópticos rojos se encontraba encadenado por unas fuertes amarras de energía que le aprisionaban los brazos con tal fuerza que no podía liberarse.

Un análisis más le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba de rodillas aprisionado en su propio taller… Un momento… ¡Su kabuto! ¡No tenía puesto su kabuto! Sin pensarlo comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de sus ataduras.

-No lograras romperlas, Alfa…

Solo escuchar la voz que provenía desde la esquina mal iluminada del taller el Ferrari se quedó petrificado.

De entre las sombras salió una mechatrix de cromas azul marino y ópticos negros que sujetaba fuertemente el kabuto del Ferrari con su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha portaba una jabalina lista para ser usada, y por lo molesto de su rostro cualquiera sabía que no dudaría en usarla.

Estás tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi…- logró articular el Ferrari- Tormenta, la de los negros ópticos…

Como toda respuesta, la femme le dio tal golpe con el kabuto de lleno en el rostro al Ferrari que éste cayó pesadamente sobre su costado derecho mientras el energon corría por el corte que el casco le había provocado en la metálica mejilla.

¿Todo este tiempo y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Alud?- siseó peligrosamente Tormenta

El pasado finalmente había encontrado a Alud ahora que se encontraba en Velocitron…

Continuara…


	2. Azimut

Azimut

Tormenta, la de los negros ópticos; la creación del cazador Tempestad estaba furiosa. ¡Todo este tiempo y lo único que se le ocurría decir a Alud era un "Tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi"! Por menos que eso cualquier cazadora ya hubiera extinto su chispa, Valkiria ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza y la tendría de banquillo para descansar sus metálicas piernas…

Alud se giró un poco repartiendo su peso por toda su estructura para poder colocarse de nuevo de rodillas, irónico, él que no se arrodillaría ante nadie estaba en la posición más indigna para un guerrero frente a su diosa cazadora… Tormenta estaba de pie frente a él furiosa, entendía su coraje pero él no se había ido dejando a su clan solo por capricho, no, había sido plan de Hexadecimal…

-Elige sabiamente tus siguientes palabras, Alud; porque de no serenarme podrían ser las últimas que digas en el estado en línea antes de que te envíe a las estancias de Primus o las sombras de Unicron- habló con frialdad la cazadora aun con el kabuto en la mano izquierda y la lanza en la mano derecha.

Alud se tomó su tiempo para contestar, solo se limitó a mirar a los ópticos negros de la cazadora como si quisiera perderse en la eternidad de tiempo en el brillo de obsidiana de su mirada.

-Paz, Tormenta –habló finalmente el Ferrari después del incómodo silencio.

Tormenta apretó con fuerza su lanza, si la aleación de metal no hubiera sido digna de un cazador el arma se hubiera partido en dos por la fuerza de la femmebot, segundos después la cazadora relajó toda su estructura y dejó escapar el aire a presión de su delicada y fuerte estructura a manera de suspiro.

-Es imposible estar furiosa contigo por más de tres clicks, ¿lo sabes?- dijo más relajada la cazadora mientras se ponía de cunclillas para estar a la altura de mecha arrodillado.

-No era mi intención provocar tu furia, Tormenta. Lo sabes, mi chispa es tuya, mi vida es tuya…- se permitió sonreír un poco Alud.

Ahora fue el turno de Tormenta de ver a Alud a los ópticos rojos, no mentía, él nunca mentía y aunque el orgullo del cazador no le permitiría nunca el perdonarle todos esos ciclos en los que no estuvo a su lado tampoco podría seguir en línea sin tenerlo hasta el final de su existencia.

La cazadora dejó caer tanto kabuto como jabalina provocando una leve estridencia por el choque del metal contra el suelo, solo tener las manos libres recorrió con ellas el rostro del Alfa pasando su dedo por el corte de su mejilla donde el energon ya comenzaba a secarse.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste, Alfa? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- preguntó en un susurro Tormenta.

La femme no ocultó en su pregunta el sentimiento de sentirse más herida que furiosa.

Alud encendió con mayor intensidad los ópticos. ¿Abandonarla? Pero ella, todo el clan, todo Hinko tenía que haber sido puesto al tanto por Hexadecimal, la vieja y sabia cazadora tenía que haberle dicho a todos su plan… En ese momento Alud lo comprendió, Hexadecimal nunca avisó de su plan al clan Hinko, Tormenta y los demás solo sabían que su Alfa había desaparecido…

-Hexadecimal, todo era parte de su plan para que todos los clanes fueran uno solo…- Alud no estaba seguro de por dónde debía comenzar a explicar.

Tormenta retiró sus manos como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica del rostro de Alud. El Alfa desconocía todo lo que les había pasado desde el ciclo que había partido.

-Alud; Hexadecimal despareció al igual que tú…

-¿QUÉ?

-El mismo ciclo… Korran, él lanzó el desafío para ser Cazador Supremo cuando vio que no estabas ni tú ni Hexadecimal…

Alud estaba cada vez más sorprendido, Korran era la peor opción para ser Cazador Supremo, para él solo "Los más fuertes sobrevivían", el Alfa del clan Hinko comenzó a preocuparse, si ese cazador se nombraba líder de todos los clanes la competencia sería eliminada, todo lo que habían logrado con ayuda de los Autobots sería inútil, los dos planetas de los cazadores: Vherilia XIX y Potnia Theron 1D estarían una vez más en guerra, ¡Una segunda guerra de clanes! No, no solo eso, ¡Los cazadores estarían en guerra con Autobots y Decepticons! Todo aquel que no fuera digno de Korran y su "clan" serían eliminados.

A los únicos dos cazadores que Korran temía eran: Hexadecimal y Alud. Hexadecimal, la cazadora suprema que estaba en línea desde los tiempos de programación del cazador Tempestad y aunque ya era un modelo viejo (antediluviano, como lo llamarían los humanos) seguía siendo la mejor en combate con lanza. Y Alud, Alfa del clan Hinko que ya le había marcado anteriormente un alto durante la alianza con los cazadores de Potnia Theron 1D.

-Alguien debió hacerle frente, detenerle…- se aventuró a hablar Alud después de tragar aceite.

Tormenta apagó levemente los ópticos.

-Mesala, Valkiria, Khuma, Turkan, el Alfa del clan de los Kyrians y la Alfa del clan de los Thressokls y yo- enumeró la cazadora encendiendo de nuevo los ópticos- todos le enfrentamos de acuerdo al código de honor de los cazadores, pero el miserable turbogusano grasiento no fue honorable, no me di cuenta en ese momento sino hasta después cuando lamía mis heridas y no soportaba el deshonor de la derrota que Korran utilizó una mejora de un amplificador de fuerza Decepticon que ninguno de nuestros sistemas logró detectar…

Alud tenía la boca abierta con el relato de la cazadora, ese juguete decepticon era un instrumento digno de considerar, se decía que con uno de esos inventos decepticons el mismo Megatron logró derrotar en un enfrentamiento en la Tierra a Optimus Prime, si ese modelo antiguo había logrado ese triunfo para el Imperio Decepticon de antaño, qué no podía lograr un modelo mejora en estos tiempos…

-La primera en caer fue la Alfa del clan de los Thressokls, Korran le arrancó la cabeza con sus propias manos, su clan fue enviado a las minas de esclavos de Golgonath Siete…

La chispa del Alfa se entristeció con toda sinceridad.

-Meithyn, se llama Meithyn y era solo una niña- murmuró Alud recurriendo siempre a las comparaciones humanas- su clan la había elegido Alfa porque los ayudó a sobrevivir durante los tiempos oscuros que siguieron a los impactos de los cometas de Calipsia en su colonia, aunque vio lo peor de la furia de los meteoritos, le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, le gustaba que le platicara sobre el festival de los fuegos artificiales en el río Sumida de Tokio…

A Tormenta también le dolía todavía cada vez que pensaba en la pequeña Alfa, Mesala le había ordenado enérgicamente que no participara en el desafío de Korran pero ella se negó argumentando que si ella no hacía todo lo posible para defender a su clan, quién lo haría. Fue la primera en caer y Korran ni siquiera permitió que se fundiera su estructura en las Gargantas de Fuego de Vherilia XIX como era la tradición cuando un Alfa caía fuera de línea.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Alfa del clan de los Kyrians?- preguntó Alud preguntando primero por los demás clanes dejando para el final el saber el destino de los integrantes de su propio clan.

-CDIOKLYN, tampoco fue un reto para Korran; los Kyrians siguen siendo más vhisirius que cazadores- Tormenta se sentó frente a Alud- Esclavos siempre serán esclavos… Cuando vio que todo estaba perdido le ofreció una tregua a Korran, su clan a cambio de ser aceptado entre su "selecto grupo"

-¡Cobarde sin honor!- exclamó molesto Alud- Nunca fue digno de ser un Alfa, tenía más honor la pequeña Meithyn que él; ¿Korran aceptó su ofrecimiento?

Tormenta se sonrió con esa mueca altanera de los cazadores.

-Obviamente no, al final lo empaló con su propia lanza…

-¿Y qué pasó con el clan de los Kyrians?

-Las minas de Golgonath Siete tienen nuevos esclavos…

-¿Khuma y su hermano Turkan? ¿También fueron eliminados?

Tormenta asintió una vez más.

Alud bajó con pena la cabeza, Hexadecimal los llamaba "Los Alfa gemelos" y aunque no lo dijera eran sus favoritos, Turkan era un mecha de color blanco y ópticos amarillos, era el armero por excelencia, sus armas eran de gran renombre por toda la galaxia; por su parte, Khuma, su hermana, era una cazadora formidable, una amazona que peleaba al nivel de Valkiria y de Tormenta. Era difícil creer que estuvieran fuera de línea.

Ahora Alud sabía qué había pasado con los Alfas de los clanes de cazadores después de que él se había ido siguiendo las órdenes de Hexadecimal, ahora debía saber qué era lo que había pasado con su propio clan y aunque no lo dijera a nadie tenía miedo de saberlo.

-Tormenta- llamó Alud en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué… qué le sucedió a Valkiria y a Mesala? ¿También… también fueron desactivados…? ¿Están en línea como tú…? ¿Qué pasó con los demás?- el Alfa fue elevando más el nivel de su vocalizador- ¿Dónde están KARR y Lilium? ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Dónde están las trillizas Nikky, Kimmy, Kitty? ¿Dónde están los pequeños Wicce y Assem? ¿Dónde está Ronin? ¿Dónde está mi clan? ¡¿Dónde está Hinkó?!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el Alfa arrodillado.

Continuara…


End file.
